crew_of_cutiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasey Park
Kasey is Ashley's older cousin with charm to spare. Kasey's zodiac sign is Cancer, and his birthday is 6/22. Physical Appearance Kasey is tall, standing at 6'1", with a tanned complexion, partially thanks to life on the west coast. His hair has two signature tufts that curl upward in the back, earning him a cat like appearance. Kasey has two scars on his eyebrow, usually from a big life event, depending on the universe. Kasey has muscular legs from soccer, but other parts of him are less toned, such as his stomach, but he could care less. Personality A sweetheart. With a warm laugh and smile, Kasey is likable and friendly to everyone. Kasey cares a lot about his family and friends, and their happiness has an immediate effect on him. If someone close to him is hurting, Kasey makes it a mission to help them. Kasey's care can backfire easily, as he can be very clingy. He isn't the type of person to give little effort -- its all or nothing. Alternate Universes Zombie AU : Kasey is on a plane to see his cousin when the outbreak occurs, and survives a low altitude crash which leaves various scars over his body. He meets a man named Mike and travels with him, trying to find his cousin in the aftermath of the zombie apocalypse. Mike turns out to be a Pretty Shitty Guy, and when they're searching a hotel for supplies, they meet Jasper. Mike meets him first, and tries to kill Jasper and take his belongings. When Kasey finds them, Mike lies and says Jasper is infected, and they need to kill him and take his belongings. Kasey doesn't believe Mike and saves Jasper, shooting Mike in the leg and leaving him for dead.Despite protests from Jasper, the two of them begin to travel together, both looking for their families. Jasper doesn't like traveling with Kasey at first, but he comes to care about him. Kasey calms him down from panic attacks that wake him up at night, as well as calms him down one time when he confused a scrape on his leg as a bite mark following a scuffle with a zombie in a store. : Kasey wishes more than anything to be able to see his baby sister, mom, and cousin again. Vampire AU : Jasper and Kasey have a close, established relationship, but one day Kasey is involved in a fatal car accident. A year later, he shows up at Jasper's door, only there's something about him that's different. The past year he spent trying to control his new appetite, so that he could see Jasper again and not frighten him. Jasper doesn't care about Kasey's new diet -- he's just happy he's alive and in his life again. The past year had been very hard on Jasper. They begin to settle in a comfortable relationship again when Cooper, monster hunter, begins to stalk Kasey. Fame AU : Kasey hangs around the wrong group of friends, and despite being a well liked actor, the public turns on him after a drunk accident nearly takes a little girl's life. Jasper, his new publicist/manager, helps him put the pieces of his life back together, encourages him to get better friends, and takes care of him after breakdowns. : Kasey's new friend group, consisting of starlets Olivia and Dahlia, encourage him to try and start a relationship with Jasper. Cooper, Dahlia's bodyguard and beau, tells him he should, too, and even helps him try to make Jasper jealous at a cocktail party. Avatar AU : Kasey is an airbender. He is talented, charming, and friendly--making him well-liked by most, and sought after by criminals who wish to exploit his airbending. He cares about his cousin Ashley, and wants him to explore life outside the air temple. He hates how lonely his cousin is and eventually he teases Ashley enough to encourage him to sneak away to the city near the air temple, leading Ashley to meet Sam as well as gang leader Dahlia. Kasey meets Jasper in the city, and not knowing that Jasper is the infamous Kitsune known for bending away powers, befriends him and develops feelings towards him. Root Bound AU : Kasey is a witch who is profoundly good at fortune telling. He opens up a potion and fortune telling shop with his cousin in Meridian city. Albert Lea Boarding School AU : Kasey is on the school's soccer team, and after failing his math class, asks if Jasper wouldn't mind tutoring him. Relationships Ashley Park : Kasey is very close to his cousin, or tries to be. When Ashley is in high school, he learns his cousin is left virtually alone while his parents work overseas. Kasey makes a point to fly over to visit him every couple of weeks to check up on him. Kasey tries to act like an older brother to him as they grow up, something Ashley comes to appreciate dearly. Jasper Asano : Jasper and Kasey get along poorly when they first meet each other. Kasey is very social, forgets boundaries, and tends to overshare. Jasper likes people to stay twenty feet away from him, not touching any of his belongings, and to only be spoken to about things relating to his career or not at all. Kasey breaks all of these rules in the first minute of meeting Jasper. : It is always Kasey that tries to develop a deeper relationship with Jasper first. Jasper denies he returns Kasey's affections, afraid to start a relationship for various reasons. Kasey is persistent but sweet, never pushing Jasper to do anything he doesn't want. In all universes, Kasey is Jasper's first kiss. Sora Park (Mom) Sora is as sweet as Kasey, not hard to figure out where he gets it from!